A rotating file is an indispensable tool for machining of bench workers. It is widely used and has an obvious utilization effect in the industrial fields of aviation, automobiles, ships, chemical industry, machinery, handicraft carving, etc. The rotating file can replace a vitrified abrasive wheel with a handle at most of work, increase the working efficiency almost ten times and improve the durability more than 200 times. Moreover, the rotating file has no dust pollution, greatly alleviates labor intensity, improves a working environment, greatly increases economic benefits and reduces comprehensive processing cost dozens of times.
In the prior art, the rotating file already has national standards and has many types and specifications. Cutter teeth on the circumference of the head of the rotating file are arranged at equal intervals, and have equal pitch, According to the size of the pitch, the cutter teeth are successively divided into thick teeth, medium teeth and fine teeth. The thick teeth have a larger chip groove, can conduct large-allowance processing and are generally used for rough machining. Processed surface finish is rough, and the thick teeth are suitable for processing softer material. The medium teeth are frequently-used pitch and are suitable for usual processing needs. The fine teeth have dense pitch and are suitable for small-allowance processing. Processed surface finish is fine. For different processing objects and processing requirements, a rotating file with a different pitch shall be selected accordingly.
The rotating file usually needs to be used in combination with handheld power tools such as high-speed air grinder or electric grinder, and can also be used on machine tools. The rotating file belongs to a high-speed rotating tool. The utilization process thereof is a continuous (from a macroscopic perspective) and discontinuous (from a microcosmic perspective) complicated cutting processing process. Because cutting force is suddenly changed when each cutter tooth cuts in and out, a structure with equal pitch causes that a system which comprises a power tool-a fixture-a cutter-a workpiece is periodically impacted, thereby generating forced vibration. The vibration will result in many adverse effects and unsafe hidden danger of breaking the cutting edge of the rotating file, increasing abrasion, shortening the service life, deteriorating the quality of a processed surface, and becoming difficult to operate and control, etc.